


Avevo sabbia nelle mani, il tuo nome fra le dita.

by GioTanner



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers Infinity War!AU, Gen, I personaggi rimangono gli stessi solo in un universo in cui gli Avengers e Thanos esistono, L'AU di cui si poteva fare a meno, M/M, Post-Eurovision Song Contest, Post-Final, Slice of Life, Spoiler Warning: AIW, no happy ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: Spalancò le porte e si fiondò sul corridoio deserto continuandosi a ripetere in una litania irrequieta e disarticolata: «Ti prego non lui, non lui, ti prego. Ti prego non lui. Non da solo. Non lui.»Avanzò velocemente e sorpassò la stanza dei tecnici, la giacca color ottanio che mollemente si alzava e si riabbassava perché l'aveva lasciata sbottonata, dove scorse Fabrizio che rientrava dal balcone poco distante; un sospiro pieno e profondo gli alleggerì il peso sul petto, Ermal gli corse incontro ancora più concitato: «Sei ancora qua, sei ancora qua!»Lisbona, poco tempo dopo la vittoria dell'Israele tutti i partecipanti sono riuniti, senza riflettori, nella Green Room a festeggiare la loro partecipazione. Fabrizio esce a fumare una sigaretta, Ermal è chino sul suo smartphone, finché fra festoni e musica, chiacchiere e complimenti, un urlo non squarcia la sala. E tutto cambia, tutto appassisce, diviene polvere...





	Avevo sabbia nelle mani, il tuo nome fra le dita.

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: questa storia è ambientata immediatamente dopo la finale dell'Eurovision a Lisbona, è un AU!Infinity War, ma Tony Stark è Tony Stark ed Ermal Meta è Ermal Meta. Solo che, le conseguenze di ciò che è accaduto in Wakanda, dopo che Thanos attiva il guanto con tutte le gemme, si protraggono in tutto il mondo no? Ecco...  
> Il fuso orario New York-Lisbona è di cinque ore, tutto ciò che scrivo è chiaramente di fantasia ed adattato, non per importunare nessuno degli artisti sottocitati. Grazie.

  


Party post-Eurovision, Lisbona, Portogallo 13. 05. 2018 ore 01.23

Le ventisei canzoni in gara si ripetevano a basso volume in un loop senza fine dagli altoparlanti della sala e mentre il chiacchiericcio dei vari partecipanti e le loro delegazioni sovrastava la musica in sottofondo Ermal Meta sedeva appena ricurvo sul divanetto italiano nella Green Room, in una mano un flute mezzo vuoto che faceva roteare leggermente e nell'altra lo smartphone da cui non aveva staccato gli occhi di dosso da quando aveva tolto il silenzioso una ventina di minuti fa. Fabrizio gli si era seduto accanto, ma accortosi che non lo avrebbe degnato della sua attenzione neanche un momento dopo si era rialzato per parlottare con Andrea, lasciandogli così stemperare l'entusiasmo e concedergli un po' di tregua dopo quel quinto posto in classifica e quel terzo posto al televoto che li aveva resi quasi febbricitanti dopo l'iniziale delusione. Perché sì, alla fine era una competizione e loro erano musicisti, poche frottole.  
Fabrizio era intento a guardarsi attorno e a cercare di capire le strette di mano calorose e dolcissime che alcuni partecipanti gli riservavano insieme a frasi incomprensibili per lui. Ormai nessuno era più seduto, se non per il suo compare e qualche delegato, e tutto era una grande baraonda di suoni e colori e lingue, un'accozzaglia cui Fabrizio si sentiva onorato di far parte, ma che gli faceva girare la testa; ed avere tutta quella adrenalina da non poter sfogare, fino a quando non se ne sarebbe tornato all'Hotel Tivoli fra un paio di ore se non di più, gli doleva nello stomaco come un urlo ricolmo di orgoglio che a tentoni cercava d'uscire fuori e gli stava già raschiando la gola.  
«Vado a fumà 'na sigaretta!» Si sfregò le mani e riferì la frase all'orecchio di Vigentini che, fra tutta quella confusione, era già tanto che qualcuno lo ascoltasse e non lo desse poi per disperso o... _in bagno_ dopo essersi scolata un'altra bottiglietta d'acqua e numerosi calici di champagne.  
Il balconcino esterno alla Green Room era piuttosto vicino, Fabrizio doveva solamente uscire dalle porte laterali della sala e superare un paio di stanze dei tecnici. Da lì si poteva arrivare attraverso il corridoio ad una porta di sicurezza laccata di bianco e con la maniglia rossa che dava ad una scala antincendio, ma che aveva anche un mini balcone dove c'erano un sacco di mozziconi di sigarette per terra, prova di molti fumatori che di quello avevano fatto il loro posto preferito dove poter fumare in santa pace a schiarirsi le idee.

  
Ermal era rimasto concentrato sull'ennesimo trafiletto di cronaca che leggeva e rileggeva da quando aveva riacceso la suoneria e aveva postato una stories su Instagram sinceramente soddisfatto del risultato viste le premesse della giuria. Ad un certo punto staccò gli occhi dal cellulare solo perché iniziarono a dolergli, poggiò il bicchiere, si passò una mano sul volto e constatò che la sua mano, le sue mani, stavano tremando. La tensione gli giocava brutti scherzi e quella serata gli aveva regalato troppe emozioni positive e negative in un lasso di tempo brevissimo, visto che erano stati anche gli ultimi ad esibirsi.  
Si accorse di essere l'unico ancora seduto sul divanetto della delegazione italiana cercò quindi immediatamente con gli occhi i suoi compagni e trovò non poco distante da lui Paolo e Andrea. Fece per alzarsi e le gambe gli cedettero appena, dimentico di essere stato nella stessa posizione per un sacco di tempo: «Vige dovete- dovete leggere anche voi. Venite qua!» Urlacchiò, non dimentico invece che non lo avrebbero sentito altrimenti.  
Andrea gli rispose per tempo: «Ed ecco che è tornato fra noi! Ti stava facendo un sacco di complimenti la band ungherese sai? Ma tu stavi lì sul divano senza accenni di vita e allora loro hanno preferito dircelo a noi e-  
«Andrea devi leggere qua ti dico.» E si avvicinò pur con le gambe indolenzite.  
Un'espressione sorpresa alla voce perentoria di Ermal spuntò prima sul volto di Andrea e poi su quella di Paolo che di rimando gli fece spallucce prima di guardare entrambi lo schermo che il cantante gli stava piazzando a due centimetri dal viso: «“Nave aliena è comparsa oggi alle ore undici (ndr. Le cinque del pomeriggio in Italia) a New York. I presenti non hanno riportato danni, il miliardario Tony Stark è ritenuto scomparso, la preoccupazione e l'attesa rimane intatta considerando l'ultimo attacco alieno ai danni della metropoli. -ANSA 12.05.2018 h: 15.19”» Lesse Paolo e già ad un palmo dal suo naso Andrea dovette rileggere per conto suo perché non sentiva la voce dell'amico per colpa della musica e del vociare di centinaia e centinaia di persone.  
«Cosa?» Si ritrovò a dire come prima parola Andrea. Lo sconcerto ben evidente nell'espressione.  
«Ma che cazzo...» Sospirò invece Paolo e si staccò dal gruppo andandosi ad accasciare sul divanetto.  
«Non ne abbiamo saputo niente perché eravamo tutti presi dalle prove e dalla finale di questa sera, ma appena ho scritto a mia madre mi ha informato di questa cosa e, cazzo, ho saputo pure di un altro attacco terroristico a Parigi...»  
«Mi stai ammazzando il morale. Non possiamo pensarci domani? Oggi ti vuoi godere o no questo buon piazzamento?! Sei pure più in alto in classifica di Gabbani.» Il chitarrista cercò di distrarlo con un sorriso smorzato di tensione, mettendogli una mano intorno al collo e trascinandolo verso il divano a prendere di nuovo da bere qualcosa dal tavolino.  
«Sì, sì- accettò Ermal. Non voleva infettare la serata con i suoi sentimenti, ma era più forte di lui. Quante volte su Twitter si indignava per cose che accadevano dall'altra parte del mondo ed ora, una sortita paura lo sfiorava come una vestaglia di seta, perché ricordava ancora cosa era successo a New York sei anni fa, tutti i telegiornali ne parlavano e c'era stato un riflettore mediatico ancora più grande dell'undici settembre. Quel giorno aveva cambiato radicalmente tutte le convinzioni e le supposizioni umane: gli alieni esistevano davvero. Ed erano ostili. Ed esistevano pure dei pagliacci in tutine ed armature dai colori discutibili che però avevano salvato la città. Questo bene o male era il pensiero di Ermal Meta quando con la Fame di Camilla, stretti sul divano di Dino nella sua casa a Milano guardavano sconcertati la televisione.  
-Sì... Senti Vigentini dov'è Fabrizio a proposito?» Ebbe l'urgenza di volerlo vicino. Guardò a destra e manca e sperò di scorgere la figura del romano, aveva bisogno di parlargli pure se anche lui gli avrebbe detto di godersi la serata per poi scompigliargli i capelli in segno d'affetto o regalargli un abbraccio di conforto.  
«È andato a fumarsi una sigare-... che?» Un urlo aveva squarciato la sala, il chiacchiericcio non si era fermato tutto d'insieme, ma era leggermente calato al grido di una donna che s'era sentito nonostante la musica proseguisse imperterrita. Alcuni accorsero subito sul punto in cui avevano udito lo strillo, altri rimasero impassibili a bere il loro cocktail, altri ancora si avvicinarono lentamente.  
Con una curiosità altalenante e sospettosa data dal non riuscire a comprendere cosa stesse accadendo Ermal Meta, Andrea Vigentini e Paolo Pastorino fecero parte della terza categoria e si avvicinarono come tanti alla postazione della Bulgaria dove la cantante era a terra, scomposta, come fosse caduta di getto. Ma fu in un secondo momento che videro la vocalist perché di fronte a loro c'era una scena singolare, una cosa agghiacciante se non fosse che era a tratti più strana che macabra: un uomo, Ermal riconobbe in lui uno dei cantanti statunitensi della Bulgaria, si stava sgretolando pian piano. Centimetro dopo centimetro quello che si disintegrava diventava polvere ai suoi piedi. Non era un processo rapidissimo, ma la gente rimase molto più perplessa che impaurita.

Era l'Eurovision, tutto era possibile. No?  
Il ragazzetto dell'Ucraina cui adesso sfuggiva il nome ad Ermal si fece avanti, altri lo seguirono di conseguenza, ma tutto quello che poterono fare fu abbracciare cenere e niente più rimase dell'uomo davanti alle tante persone sgomente.  
«Per fortuna che le telecamere sono spente, perché questo non è divertente.» Disse SuRie, la cantante inglese nella sua lingua natia, Ermal e Andrea si ritrovarono spintonati da altre persone che, nel frattempo, erano sopraggiunte. Ma non fu possibile aggiungere nient'altro che anche la donna del Regno Unito si smaterializzò. I presenti iniziarono una ressa di fronte al divanetto della Bulgaria, sempre più gente si accalcò circondando la giovane bulgara che stava ancora sul pavimento senza emettere un suono.  
Andrea quasi urlò stizzito quando un uomo sulla quarantina appartenente ad un'altra delegazione, accorso anch'egli a vedere cosa stesse accadendo gli chiese aiuto nella sua lingua e si scompose inorridito e frastornato in polvere a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui. Si guardò attorno, confuso, osservò ancora una volta la donna che giaceva per terra e, insieme al ragazzo ucraino che cercava di darle una mano, la rialzarono per farla sedere sul divano. Diversi drink erano caduti a terra e altre grida incominciarono a propagarsi nell'aria.  
Divenne claustrofobico tutto ciò.

  
Ermal rispose in inglese ad un paio di domande di Michael Shulte che gli si era affiancato nella bolgia infernale che stava diventando quella Green Room. Quel ragazzo era brutalmente spaventato, i tratti del volto incupiti e il capo che appena appena ciondolava, ed Ermal ebbe l'ingrato compito di rassicurarlo con parole di circostanza bugiarde e decenti, venute fuori a forza perché era un gran oratore, ma non ci credeva manco lui.  
Il palco era vuoto così come gli spalti dove solo poco tempo fa risiedeva il pubblico, le luci brillavano come non mai e le canzoni continuavano il loro loop perpetuo come non stesse accadendo nulla, ma altre persone seguitavano a polverizzarsi e non si sapeva perché, non si capiva il perché, accadeva e basta lasciando i presenti sempre più impauriti e nevrotici.  
Se possibile quello che prima era solo un vociare festoso e tranquillo di persone ad una competizione canora giunta al termine, ora era divenuto un furtivo parlare a bassa voce, sussurrare, un qualcosa che dava ancora più fastidio perché si sentivano tremendamente di più gli urli e le frasi disperate alzarsi sopra le voci degli altri, in una cacofonia di lingue diverse che diventava insostenibile.  
«Stava andando tutto così bene, non va-...!»  
«Datemi una mano! Non lasciatemi qui, FATE QUALCOSA, non state lì impalati!»  
«Non sta accadendo davvero, è un trucco, è un truc-...»

Qualcuno non riusciva neppure a parlare e svaniva così, nel silenzio.  
«TI PREGO NO, NO, COSA HO FATTO DI MALE!?»  
«Voglio mio padre! Fatemi parlare con mio padre, vi prego, ditegli che-...»  
«Non te ne andare, non te ne andare...»  
«Cazzo.»  
Qualcun'altro chiese di spegnere la musica, con un tono rabbioso colmo di terrore, pochi minuti dopo la richiesta fu esaudita e quando il fonico tornò in sala a dire che aveva tolto l'audio la sala si era dimezzata. Quasi la metà dei partecipanti era scomparsa... morta.  
«Perché?» E anche l'ultimo scorcio del volto di Mikolas divenne cenere, un mucchietto di polvere in terra che con orrore molti involontariamente calpestarono proprio cercando di levarsi dal luogo in cui era scomparso, balzando di qualche passo dallo spavento.

  
Ermal si ritrovò a pregare sottovoce, mezzo in italiano e mezzo in albanese, perché di preghiere ne aveva dette tante quando era bambino quante ne aveva perse per strada una volta giunto in Italia. Mentre pregava non teneva gli occhi chiusi e le mani giunte come gli aveva insegnato sua madre, ma si divincolava invece dalla massa di gente creatasi attorno alla postazione della Bulgaria facendo marcia indietro con un campanello d'allarme che gli rimbombava nella testa.  
«Dove vai?» Alla domanda di Paolo che in quella calca di gente ammassata era comunque riuscito a vederlo sgattaiolare via Ermal non diede risposta.  
Riuscì a liberarsi anche delle ultime persone che gli ostruivano il passaggio e corse verso l'uscita laterale senza guardarsi indietro, come colto da una paura concreta che gli gelava il sudore sul collo e gli premeva sulla bocca dello stomaco, delle fitte tremende a infondergli un livido terrore sobrio che infido serpeggiava dentro di lui.  
Spalancò le porte e si fiondò sul corridoio deserto continuandosi a ripetere in una litania irrequieta e disarticolata: «Ti prego non lui, non lui, ti prego. Ti prego non lui. Non da solo. Non lui.»  
Avanzò velocemente e sorpassò la stanza dei tecnici, la giacca color ottanio che mollemente si alzava e si riabbassava perché l'aveva lasciata sbottonata, dove scorse Fabrizio che rientrava dal balcone poco distante; un sospiro pieno e profondo gli alleggerì il peso sul petto, Ermal gli corse incontro ancora più concitato: «Sei ancora qua, sei ancora qua!» Disse con fin troppa enfasi e in poche falcate lo raggiunse e se lo tenne stretto a sé portando le braccia sulla sua schiena in un abbraccio goffo che proveniva da una sola parte.  
Fabrizio infatti rimase alquanto perplesso e si scostò Ermal con poca eleganza, visto che quello non ne voleva sapere di staccarsi: « Si può sapere che te prende? Certo che so' qua, dove vuoi che stia?- Poi accortosi che Ermal aveva iniziato ad avere gli occhi lucidi e il respiro accelerato abbassò leggermente il volto, gli poggiò una mano al lato della testa, vicino l'orecchio, per confortarlo. -Ehi. Non abbiamo vinto, lo so, lo so che ci tenevi più de me, ma siamo arrivati terzi al televoto è 'na bella storia no?»  
«Ma che cazzo me ne frega adesso Fabbrì, sta zitto. Sto apposto con la classifica. Stanno scomparendo tutti, Fabbrì, tutti. Dio, ti ringrazio, ti ringrazio.» Ermal alzò il collo dal prominente pomo d'Adamo e puntò gli occhi verso il soffitto per non far scivolare le lacrime che gli premevano ai lati degli occhi. Non c'era bisogno di piangere, Fabrizio era lì, in carne ed ossa.  
«Non te seguo, che c'è c'hai la sbronza triste te?» E un sorriso incerto si fece spazio sul viso sereno di Fabrizio.  
«No, stanno scomparendo tutti, alcuni, oddio non lo so, una parte, non tutti tutti... non lo so, scompaiono e- tastò i fianchi di Fabrizio Moro coperti dalla maglia nera per assicurarsi che fosse davvero lì, con lui, e prese di nuovo un gran respiro, grato. -Credo che anche fuori sia così, non lo so, te che sei stato fuori al balcone hai visto qualche cosa-... qualche cosa fuori posto? Fuori dall'ordinario, che ne so, non-  
«Un incidente a catena bello grande a dire il vero. Proprio qua fuori. Stavo lì a fumamme la mia Malboro in pace e tutto d'un tratto ho visto proprio delle macchine sbandare, non una sola eh, proprio tante, capito? E infatti so' rimasto un po' più der dovuto fuori a guardà che stava a succede...»  
«Come non ci fosse un uomo al volante.» Affermò Ermal che continuò a tenere le mani sul busto del compagno di fronte e a cercare di valutare la situazione in maniera un attimo più razionale, perché ci doveva essere un motivo logico. Fabrizio questa volta non lo scansò, sebbene il contatto fosse continuo e imperterrito, lo lasciò fare.  
«Come non ce fosse un uomo al volante? Ermal ma che cazzo stai a dì?»  
«E se fosse collegato alla nave aliena che hanno avvistato oggi a New York?»  
Fabrizio gli spostò le mani dai suoi fianchi, andandogli poi ad accarezzare i capelli, un sorriso stanco e confuso gli comparve sulle labbra: «Senti che ne dici se ritorniamo di là e mi dici che cazzo hai bevuto così non lo bevo anch'io eh?»

«Aspetta.-  
Ermal stava per dirgli che no, non dovevano ritornare di là, di dargli il suo cellulare che il suo l'aveva dimenticato sul divano e che dovevano chiamare le forze dell'ordine, spiegargli tutto e... ma fece il madornale errore di puntare lo sguardo lì dove lo stava puntando anche Fabrizio: -Che cazzo è?»  
Ermal ammutolì.  
Il pollice e l'indice di Ermal erano scomparsi, scendeva giù verso la giacca sbottonata un rimasuglio di cenere incastrata fra i bottoni.  
«Oh.» Fu tutto quello che soffiò dalle labbra Ermal prima di crollare a terra, accompagnato da Fabrizio che gli si era inginocchiato di fianco e l'aveva tenuto per le braccia, lasciando che la caduta fosse più morbida; la comprensione di ciò che gli stava accadendo gli piegò le gambe ed Ermal si afflosciò al suolo, l'accettazione di ciò che stava accadendo e che aveva visto nell'arco di una decina di minuti accadere agli altri nella sala gli fece chiudere gli occhi per la paura: «Ermal? Ermal che cazzo sta succedendo?»  
Ermal ridacchiò stranito, pochi millesimi di secondo, era importante non sprecare niente di quegli ultimi attimi: «Ah, _ahahah_ non ci avevo davvero pensato.»  
«Non c'avevi pensato? A cosa? A che cosa? ERMAL PORCA PUTTANA CHE COS'È?» Fabrizio portò le sue mani sulla spalla e sull'avambraccio destro del compagno, scrollandolo, e iniziò a capire. A capire anche se non stava capendo niente davvero, ma Ermal gli stava scomparendo fra le dita e questa era l'unica cosa che adesso importava e che non poteva tollerare.

  
Ermal non sapeva che dire, non sapeva che fare, cosa facevi quando volevi avere coraggio prima di morire, ma avevi paura? Perché la paura era tangibile, era sempre lì a morderti la gola. Lui lo sapeva bene, più volte la cacciava con una ventata di ironia e supponenza come nella vita aveva imparato a cacciare via sentimenti che avrebbero potuto destabilizzare amicizie ed equilibri. Una battuta e tutto si risolveva. Così come la paura, la si esorcizzava. Cantavano canzoni per scrollarsi via quel sentimento opaco ed opprimente. Una danza contro la paura era proprio quella che avevano portato lì a Lisbona.  
Ma ora non aveva tempo. Non aveva tempo per cantare, anche solo per pensare a scegliere una canzone, per dire grazie a sua madre, ai suoi fratelli, riconoscere che la musica era stata la sua migliore amica, ringraziare per quella indimenticabile e sofferta giornata, non aveva tempo per ridere ancora per quel quinto posto su quarantatré paesi in gara, né per confessare sentimenti dolciastri che avrebbero ferito solo il suo compagno, no. Non ce l'aveva. E se avesse provato, avrebbe solo sprecato poche parole, senza finire la frase. Avrebbe sprecato tempo.  
«Non voglio andarmene, Fabrizio. Vaffanculo è proprio ingiusto questo. Non voglio morire, non posso farlo, voglio suonare... Fabbrì? Per favore stringimi finché non vado via.»  
«Stai soffrendo?» Un nodo alla gola. Fabrizio aveva il viso arrossato, gli occhi lucidi ed era così sconvolto da non riuscire a piangere, ma lo teneva stretto. Lo stringeva e lo completava, allungandosi con le mani per poterlo vedere in viso, ma allo stesso tempo abbracciarlo forte, una mano all'altezza della nuca per accarezzargli i bei capelli ricci.  
Un pezzo alla volta, come un puzzle da smontare, un pezzo alla volta Ermal divenne cenere e allora gli rimaneva un soffio di vita e poteva mai bastargli un soffio di vita a dire una frase importante? A confessare qualcosa di proibito? Che senso aveva dopotutto quando non avrebbe potuto godere di altro tempo?  
«No.»

  


«Oddio. Oddio. **Oddio.** » 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Dai.  
> Non sono così cattiva. Pretty pls ora il significato del titolo ha anche più senso, eh. (oltre ad essere un verso di una canzone di Ermal Meta) ;););)  
> Spero sia comprensibile e che le emozioni siano realistiche. Lo so che Ermal è tanto ironico e 'saputello', così come Fabrizio più timido e caloroso, ma la situazione non era una 'normale' quindi ecco, spero siano credibili e non OOC nonostante tutto. È così che me li immaginerei in una situazione di pericolo. plus l'ammmore fra le righe.


End file.
